peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dreaded Drought
Transcript Madame Gazelle: *rings the bell* Outside time, children! runs outside Peppa: Come on, gang, let's find some puddles! Emily: Okay Peppa, go and find some puddles. Good luck! Peppa: Good luck? Danny: Emily's right. There aren't many puddles. Suzy: I know how we can make puddles! We can use the hose at the playgroup garden! Peppa: Let's go! go to the playgroup garden Peppa: Here we go! *turns on the tap* all jump into the puddle Peppa: Ahh! chickens run past Danny: Come back, chickens! chickens run all around the playgroup Peppa: Uh-oh. Emily: As I was saying, my... Lisa: Emily! Brianna: Chickens! Emily: Chickens? chickens crash into Emily and her clique Emily: Ow. Ugh, it's that stinky hog Peppa and her gang! They went into the garden to make puddles and left the gate open! Madame Gazelle: *comes out* What? Peppa, Suzy, Danny, Pedro, you know you shouldn't go into the garden without my permission! And were you using the hose? Peppa: Um.... yes? Madame Gazelle: Peppa, there's going to be a drought, so that means you cannot waste one drop of water. At Dog's Pizza... Peppa: Oh, how in the world will we keep entertained without muddy puddles? Danny: Yeah. Granny Dog: Missing the mud? Be sure to try our new Muddy Chocolate pizza! Peppa: Mmm! We'll order that! Granny Dog: Okay! *goes to the kitchen* Emily: Hello, Peppa. What are you ordering today? A mud pizza? Lisa and Brianna laugh Peppa: Yes, actually. Emily: Don't be silly. I was only teasing you. Can you see it on the menu? Peppa: You can't because you can only really read Swahili, if you really are African. Emily: *sighs* Granny Dog: The muddy chocolate. *puts it on Peppa's table* Peppa: *raises eyebrows* Emily: Oh, the Muddy CHOCOLATE. And chocolate on a pizza's disgusting anyway. Lisa: I agree. Brianna: Even more. Peppa: You girls think what you want. We love it. At home... Peppa: Oh, I almost forgot! My Puddles Alive playset! *goes upstairs* Now, where is it? *rummages around* Lemme guess. Tobias got it? *goes to the basement* *opens Tobias' door* Tobias: Go away, Peppa, I'm trying to watch Ninja Pigs. Peppa: Alright, Tobias, have you got my Puddles Alive playset? Tobias: Why would I want your stupid... *looks at the TV* Aww, drat! You made me miss the good part! *slams the door on Peppa* Peppa: GRRRR! Hey, this basement's the perfect place for an in-terro-gation! *opens Tobias's door* You're comin' with me, Toby! *drags him to a seat at an old table* camera turns to black and white Tobias: Lemme go! Squeonardo's just about to stop the Pork Shredder! Peppa: Uh, uh, uh, Tobias! You're not going anywhere until you tell me what you did with my kinetic mud! Tobias: Uh, why would I want it? Peppa: When you look out your bedroom window and see me and George jumping up and down in muddy puddles, don't you wish you could join us without being laughed at? Tobias: Uh, Peppa, my room's here in the basement! Peppa: Oh, yeah. And you really want to join us but your friends will laugh at you for sure. And you wish you could bring some mud into your room to jump in privately, but if you do, Mummy Pig will get angry. So there's only one thing left - FAKE MUD! camera turns back to colour Tobias: Who said I even wanted to join you in the first place? Thanks to you, I've missed the best part of today's Ninja Pigs episode! *goes back into his room* Peppa: I have an idea. *opens Tobias' door a crack* Yep. He won't see me. *goes in and changes into Tobias' Ninja Pig costume* TOBIAS! Tobias: Shut up, I'm trying to watch Ninja Pigs! Peppa: Your choice. Watch Ninja Pigs... *jumps out in front of Tobias* or see Squeonardo in real life! Tobias: *gasps* I'm your biggest fan! Peppa: You know how there's gonna be a drought? Tobias: Yeah? Peppa (lying): Well, dude, there isn't. Last night, a monster came and ate all the mud. Right now, he's in his cave, awake. And he dies if he ever eats something other than mud, so we're trying to trick him into it. Do you have something that's like mud but isn't? Tobias: Sorry, but I don't. Peppa: *rummages through the room* Ugh. Nothing. Tobias: What about my stinky sock? It looks muddy and would kill anyone if they ate it. Peppa: Eww. I think... he will eat what looks like mud and mud alone, not as a sauce. Anyway, Squeonardo away! *runs away* Tobias: Wow! Peppa: *changes into regular clothes* Maybe I should try something new instead of puddle jumping! But what? The next day at playgroup... Peppa: I could be a brainiac, like Suzy! Suzy, where do you get all your intellegence from? Suzy: Aw, shucks. High intelligence is just a natural characteristic of the sheep. Peppa: Ugh. And I'm stuck as a pig. Maybe I could try art, like Pedro. Tell me, Pedro, where do you get your drawing skill from? Pedro: Well, I have... Madame Gazelle: Reading time! goes to the tables Madame Gazelle: *gives everyone a book* Peppa: Lord of the Nose Rings? Not again! Why does Pedro always get the easy ones? Pedro: For the same reason as the fact that I'm so good at art. I have dyslexia. Peppa: How do you get that? Pedro: It's just something you're born with. Madame Gazelle: Peppa! Pedro! Less chatting, more reading! Peppa: *sighs* *opens her book* After reading time and eating time... Madame Gazelle: Outside time! runs outside Danny: *kicks around a ball* Peppa: Hey, Danny! Maybe I could try football like you! Danny: Okay! rains runs inside Peppa: Every time I try something to replace muddy puddles, something always stops me. rain stops Madame Gazelle: Yes, but nothing stops you from doing muddy puddles. Peppa: What about the drought? Madame Gazelle: Oh, yes. But it's just rained, so make the most of it. Everyone back outside! runs outside and her gang jump up and down in muddy puddles Peppa: Oh yeah! Emily: Well, Peppa, like Madame Gazelle said, make the most of it. It'll be gone soon. Peppa: We ARE making the most of it! Madame Gazelle: *rings the bell* Everyone in! Peppa: Awww. goes inside Madame Gazelle: Guess what, children? I was watching the weather while you were outside, and guess what? There isn't going to be a drought after all! Everyone except Emily's clique: Hooray! Emily: I was getting excited! A drought's just like Africa! Lisa: I agree. Brianna: Even more. Peppa: Aha! George! You've got my kinetic mud! And you're using it as a silly dinosaur swamp! What do you have to say for yourself? George: *cries* Madame Gazelle: Oh, Peppa, you don't need kinetic mud anymore. Now, there's real mud! Now, it is time for P.E with Coach Pony! Pedro: Oh. Coach Pony: *comes* Peppa: What are we doing today, Coach Pony? Coach Pony: Well, we were going to play basketball, but since there are puddles again, the whole lesson's just going to be puddle jumping! Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes where someone jumps up and down in muddy puddles